This is a five-year CCSG renewal (years 29-34) for the 231-member Jonsson Comprehensive Cancer Center at UCLA. Over the past five years, there have been extensive changes, including strengthening the leadership of the Program Areas with new appointments. The Division of Basic Sciences has added the recently formed Gene Regulation Program Area, and now consists of five Program Areas: 1) Signal Transduction; 2) Molecular, Cellular & Developmental Biology; 3) Tumor Immunology;4) Viral & Chemical Carcinogenesis; and 5) Gene Regulation. The Division of Cancer Prevention & Control Research hassubstantially strengthened its two Program Areas: 1) Healthy & At-Risk Populations; and 2) Patients & Survivors. The Division of Clinical/Translational Research has added the former developmental program area, Genitourinary Oncology (formerly Prostate Oncology), and now consistsof four Program Areas: 1) Women's Cancers; 2) Hematopoietic Malignancies & Bone MarrowTransplantation;3) Genitourinary Oncology; and 4) Cancer Therapy Development (formerly Solid Tumor Oncology). New Shared Resources are proposed, including Gene Expression Core, Immunology, Tissue Array, Bioinformatics, Mass Spectrometry & Proteomics, Small Animal Imaging, and Family & Genetic Evaluation. This gives a total of 14 Shared Resources, including those continuing from the previous funding period, Flow Cytometry, Nude/SCID Mouse, Media Prep, Transgenic Mouse/Embryonic Stem Cell, Human Tissue Research Center, the BASE Unit, and the Clinical Research Unit. Significant research accomplishments over the past funding cycle include our participation in the FDA approval of Herceptin and Gleevec. Cancer focus has been strengthened considerably, as evidenced by a doubling of the ratio of NCI dollars to number of JCCC members. The number of patients enrolled on cancer therapeutic trials has increased to 5,335 over the past five years, from 3,348 during the previous funding cycle. Finally, $5,594,251 in new cancer program awards has been received during the past 18 months, including an "In Vivo Imaging Center" grant, a Director's Challenge Award, and a Lung SPORE.